Diffused Witches
by JinxedKitsune
Summary: When a single girl is nearly caught by the Charmed one's, something happens to their house and suddenly, their living with Chris in Chris' time, when Hallawell is now Spellcaster. What happens when the lonly girl teaches the Charmed one's of the new age o
1. The Black Witch

Her black hair swished out in her ponytail as she ran from the witches. Her eyes were like cat's eyes, her nails were almost claws, her hair was black and just beyond shoulder length, her cloths were gothic, her boots were heavy set, her long-sleeved tee was loose with the words "Charmed be I" on the sleeve, black jeans with a chain coming out one pocket, a collar with a cat's tag on it, her right hand and wrist held a spicked braclet and a gold ring with the circle and the three petals, her left held a potion bottle and a belt that was wrapped around as a braclet, she wore black lipstick and black eyeliner that made her look even paler than she was.

"C'mon, stop running!" Paige Hallowell said. She was a tall pale woman with brigh red lip stick and she currently wore a flowery green shirt and dark green slacks, and white sneakers. She threw another potion bottle that the girl froze and caught.

Piper and Pheobe Hallowell ran in her was and she threw the two potions at them, hitting the walls behind her. She ran off again, yelling Chris's name, as if she knew him. Her ring slipped off and she stopped to pick it up and stopped dead. Leo was stepping on it. Leo was a Whitelighter and his head short cropped hair and wore a plaid blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Piper was wearing a blue tee with light blue jeans and her long hair was down, Pheobe was wearing her white jacket and white tanktop with black bell bottoms. The three sisters and Leo came up to the girl, who stood still as stone. She yelled a horrible screech and dissapeared.

Leo picked up the ring and stared at it. He turned to the sisters and looked up at them. "She must be a theif."


	2. Summon

* * *

Leo walked into the attic and stopped. "Any luck?"

"Neope, you?" Paige asked. She swung the pengilum around the map of the city. The crystal pengilum held a ring, a soft colored golden ring with the Halliwell's crest embedded in it.

"Well, the Elders said that she has to have come through a time flux because she keeps calling for Chris, who's a baby, not the one who had died." Leo stared at his two sons who were playing in the playpen. "Piper, Pheobe, what about-?"

"Found ya! She's right outside the house." Paige stared at the pengilum. "Our house?!"

"Oh, yeah, she's out there." Piper saidstaringout the window, then at Leo. "Go vanquish her."

"No, summon her up here to the attic and we'll deal from there."

"Paige, Pheobe, ready?"

They stood in front of the rug facing the wall. "Three in dark, once a spark, bring us the daemon, the daemon."

She appeared and twirled around and got shot in the chest with one of Paige's energy balls. She fell back and then stood back up as the world began to flux and she whispered a spell. "Black raven, White dove, Send me back, With your love. Chris!" she yelled as she fell back. Chris appeared grabbed her and vanished.

"Was that...?"

"That looked like Chris."


	3. Am I Home?

"You really need to stop finding trouble, Sam," Chris said as he healed the wound on her gut. He finally finished. "Your the one who Wyatt's hunts, you can't keep doing that."

Prunella Spellcaster threw an apple at her younger sister. "Don't worry about poor Samuel Spellcaster, Chris, she can take care of herself, you know." Prue was a young teen, like Sam, but she didn't wear black, she wore maroon and didn't wear the collar or the braclets, but she was dressed similar to Sam, only feminen. "Hey, where's Pamella and Pan, Chris?"

"They went out to find out if Leo really did turn." Chris leaned on the counter.

Piper, Paige, Leo, Pheobe, little Wyatt, and little Chris were standing on the top of the stairs, watching Sam as she tried to take a nap, like Chris had ordered her to do. She finally rolled off the couch and lay on the floor.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

She sat up and stared at the stairs for a second. "Wyatt?"

"Come, kitty, kitty, kitty." Wyatt appeared. He was crouching on the stairs holding his hand out. "C'mon, pretty kitty."

She glowered at him. "I hate you, Wyatt." She lay back down and tried to sleep. "I know what you did to me. Gidion and Paige are dead, if you trying to find them." She rolled under the coffee table and rolled out the other end, her hands with black claws and her eyes were pitch black, her ears were pointed back and she was hissing at Wyatt, her cat tail swishing out from behind her.

"Bring it on, deamon girl!" He stood up and drew a sword out of thin air.

She looked around and spotted a trey of potions. "Potion!" She threw it at him and she dodged out of the way going up and clung to the roof. She hissed at him and summoned another potion. This time she faked a throw and hit him on the feet. "Poor, poor, pittiful, pittiful, Wyatt. You know I don't feel sorry for doing that to you, right?" She landed on the couch, her deamon ears gone, her nails shinking, her tail disapearing. She opened one of her closed eyes and it was golden again with a slit instead of pupils.

Wyatt hissed at her and then vanished with his Darklighter powers.

"I see I dragged you into this?" she said rolling onto her side. "I hope you like it." She orbed out and left a small orical bottle on the coffee table with a note attatched to it.


End file.
